


El chocolate de San Valentín

by Fidjie



Category: Free!
Genre: M/M, San Valentin
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-06
Updated: 2015-08-06
Packaged: 2018-04-13 07:25:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4513098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fidjie/pseuds/Fidjie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cada 14 de febrero las chicas regalan chocolate al chico que les gusta. Gou sabe de algunas chicas que tienen intención de regalarles a sus compañeros del club de natación y los pone en sobreaviso.</p>
            </blockquote>





	El chocolate de San Valentín

El 14 de febrero, como cada año, se celebra San Valentín. En Japón, es tradición que las chicas preparen chocolate casero al chico que les gusta para confesar su amor, y a cambio, recibir su respuesta un mes después en el Día Blanco.

Para Haru y Makoto este será su último San Valentín en el instituto. A pesar de que ambos son muy atractivos, ninguno de los dos suele recibir chocolate. Tal vez porque Haru es demasiado excéntrico y antisocial para que ninguna chica se atreva a acercarse; y tal vez porque Makoto, a pesar de su altura y dulzura, pasa demasiado desapercibido entre compañeros más llamativos y populares, y andar siempre pegado a Haru espanta a las posibles pretendientas.

Sin embargo, este año es diferente. Haber llegado al torneo nacional de natación los ha colocado en el punto de mira, y de repente todos admiran a los cuatro chicos. Las chicas hacen caso especialmente a Makoto, el más natural de ellos.

Los chicos se reúnen como cada mañana a almorzar con Gou en el tejado del instituto. El tema del inminente San Valentín sale pronto a flote.

Gou: - Ey, chicos. ¿Quién pensáis que os regalará chocolate este año?

Haru, Makoto y Rei ponen caras de extrañeza y levantan la mirada de sus bentos.

Makoto: - ¿Mmm? ¿Chocolate?  
Gou: - ¡Claro! ¡Por San Valentín!  
Nagisa: - ¡Ah, es verdad! ¡Es la semana que viene! - Nagisa choca su puño cerrado contra su palma, al recordar.  
Gou: - Sí, no me digáis que lo habíais olvidado. Todo el mundo está pendiente de eso.  
Makoto: - Ah, entre el club y estudiar, no había caído. Es el martes que viene, ¿no?  
Gou: - Makoto-senpai, estás muy centrado últimamente. Deberías prestar más atención. Sé de unas cuantas chicas que están nerviosísimas preparándote chocolate.  
Makoto: - ¡¿Eh?! º//////º ¡¿A mí?! ¡¿P-p-por qué?! ¡P-p-pero si a mí nunca me han regalado nada!  
Haru: - No es cierto. Ran y Ren te regalan todos los años.  
Makoto: - Eso no cuenta =////=.   
Rei: - ¿Nunca te han regalado, Makoto-senpai? Qué extraño. Teniendo en cuenta tu atractivo físico y tu amable carácter, al menos una o dos chicas deberían haberse fijado en ti alguna vez.  
Makoto: - N-no, no, qué va. Si yo no tengo nada especial - dice en voz baja, totalmente avergonzado.  
Nagisa: - Entonces, ¿nunca has salido con una chica?  
Makoto: - ¡Agh! º/////º Esto... pues no... - agacha aún más la cabeza, más rojo si cabe.  
Nagisa: - ¡Wow! ¡Qué desperdicio, Mako-chan! ¿Y tampoco has besado a ning-?  
Haru: - Vale ya, Nagisa - Haru interrumpe, tratando de cortar un tema que sabe que incomoda a Makoto.  
Nagisa: - Ah, perdona. No pasa nada, seguro que Rei-chan tampoco ha besado a nadie aún.  
Rei: - ¡Nagisa-kun! ¡¿Por qué afirmas esas cosas sin saber nada?!  
Nagisa: - ¡¿Eh?! ¡¿Sí que has besado a alguien?!  
Rei: - Esto... no... pero...  
Nagisa: - ¿Ves?  
Rei: - ¡No tienes que soltarlo así! ¡Eso es algo íntimo y personal!  
Haru: - Yo tampoco he besado nunca a nadie - Haru se vuelve a meter en la conversación, para quitar de nuevo hierro al asunto.  
Nagisa: - Ehhh, vaya... ¿Y tú, Gou?  
Gou: - ¿Uh? ¿Yo? La verdad es que tampoco.  
Nagisa: - ¡¿Eh?! ¡¿Entonces de aquí solo me he estrenado yo?!  
Rei: - ¡¿E-e-estrenado?! ¡Nagisa-kun, deja de gritar esas cosas!  
Nagisa: - ¡Pero es la verdad! Yo sí que he besado a una chica, ¡y a más de una!

Todos de repente ponen toda su atención. Rei se pone nervioso y algo crispado.

Gou: - ¡Wow, ¿de veras?! ¡¿A quién?! ¡¿Cuándo?!  
Nagisa: - Pues a Yuki-chan, y a Tomoko-chan, y a Kaori-chan, ¡ah! ¡y Risa-chan fue novia mía durante un mes!

Rei está sin habla, algo blanco ante la confesión.

Makoto: - Wow, Nagisa, ¿saliste con todas esas chicas cuando estabas en el otro instituto?  
Nagisa: - No, fue hace ya bastantes años, antes de que nos conociéramos - sigue comiendo ingenuamente.  
Gou: - Nagisa-kun, no será de cuando ibas a preescolar, ¿verdad?  
Nagisa: - Sí, eso es.

Todos respiran aliviados.

Makoto: - Nagisa, esas cosas no se tienen en cuenta ^^Uuuu.  
Nagisa: - ¿Eh? ¿Por qué no? ¿Es que vosotros también besasteis a vuestras compañeras de preescolar?  
Makoto: - Mmm, no.  
Haru: - No.  
Rei: - Para nada.  
Gou: - Nop.  
Nagisa: - ¿Veis? ¡Soy el único que sí!

Gou pasa de él y cambia de nuevo al tema que le interesa.

Gou: - ¿Y ahora? ¿No tenéis a nadie de quien os gustaría recibir algo la semana que viene?  
Haru: - No.  
Gou: - Haruka-senpai, no esperaba mucho de ti.  
Makoto: - Jeje.  
Nagisa: - A mí me da igual mientras me regalen mucho chocolate.  
Rei: - Nagisa-kun, San Valentín no se hace para que tú te hinches a dulces =_=Uuuu  
Nagisa: - Pero si me los dan, no los voy a desperdiciar. ¿Y tú, Rei-chan?  
Rei: - ¿Y-yo? ¡No, para nada! ¿Cómo voy a caer yo en algo tan irracional como el amor? ¡Y más con todo lo que tengo que estudiar y entrenar!  
Nagisa: - Qué mentiroso, caerás como todos.  
Rei: - ¡No es mentira!  
Gou: - ¿Y tú, Makoto-senpai?  
Makoto: - ¿Yo? La verdad es que tampoco. Y me pasa como a Rei. Entre los exámenes y el club, tampoco tendría mucho tiempo para dedicarle a ninguna novia. Además, en pocos meses nos marcharemos a Tokyo, así que tampoco sería justo para ella.  
Gou: - Makoto-senpai, no puedes ser siempre tan considerado. Si te gusta una chica, debes ir a por ella, y luego que sea lo que tenga que ser. Podrías perder al amor de tu vida si te pones en ese plan siempre.  
Makoto: - Ya, pero es que tampoco estoy enamorado de nadie ^^Uuuu.  
Gou: - Igual el martes te llevas una sorpresa.  
Makoto: - ¿Uh?  
Nagisa: - Gou-chan, ¿y tú? ¿A quién le vas a preparar chocolate?  
Gou: - ¿Yo? A mi hermano, por supuesto.  
Nagisa: - ¿Eh? ¡Eso hemos dicho que no cuenta!  
Gou: - Yo le hago chocolate a quien yo quiera. Y mi hermano es el chico a quien yo más quiero.  
Nagisa: - Entonces, regálame a mí también.  
Gou: - ¿Eh? ¡Ni hablar!  
Makoto: - Jajaja.

La hora del almuerzo termina y los chicos tienen que volver a clase. Rei y Nagisa van juntos, tras despedirse de los demás.

Nagisa: - Oye, Rei-chan.  
Rei: - ¿Sí, Nagisa-kun?  
Nagisa: - Imagínate que nadie te regala nada. ¿No te pondría triste?  
Rei: - En absoluto. Ya he dicho que a mí cosas como el amor no me afectan.  
Nagisa: - Vaya, quedas tan genial diciendo esas cosas con tanta firmeza.  
Rei: - ¿Uh?  
Nagisa: - A mí sí que me dejaría muy chof que nadie me diera nada.  
Rei: - Nagisa-kun... ¿lo dices por el chocolate o por las chicas?  
Nagisa: - Por el chocolate, por supuesto - miente Nagisa.  
Rei: - Uff, no tienes remedio.  
Nagisa: - Oye, tú que cocinas tan bien, ¿me prepararías algo por si acaso? - Nagisa habla en broma, pero se le nota más nervioso y forzado de lo habitual.  
Rei: - ¿Eh? ¿cómo que "por si acaso"?  
Nagisa: - Sí. Imagínate que no recibo nada. Podrías tener un chocolate de emergencia para mí.  
Rei: - ¡¿Eh?! ¡¿Cómo voy a preparar chocolate para un chico?!  
Nagisa: - Vamos, Rei-chan, no seas así. No es por el San Valentín. Ya sabes que soy muy goloso. Además, ya hiciste galletas para Rin. Y a mí nunca me preparas nada.  
Rei: - ¿Cómo que no? Cada domingo que te quedas en mi casa preparo la comida, porque si fuera por ti, solo comerías hamburguesas y guarrerías.  
Nagisa: - Ah, pero eso lo haces porque toca, no es especial. Estoy hablando de dulces.  
Rei: - ¿Que no es especial? Con lo que me esfuerzo...  
Nagisa: - Va, Rei-chan, por favor ó_ò - le pone ojitos.  
Rei: - ¡No! ¡No me pidas eso! ¡No lo haré! ¡Me niego!  
Nagisa: - ¡Buuuuhh, eres un tacaño!

Rei y Nagisa se sientan en sus respectivos asientos, a punto de comenzar la clase, zanjando la conversación en mitad de la broma.  
Sin embargo, cada uno en su asiento, no para de darle vueltas a la extraña situación que se acaba de generar. Nagisa, mirando a la espalda de Rei, se entristece un poco ante su negativa. Aunque todo fuera una broma, una parte del rubio desearía que su compañero accediera a su petición, y así sentir su atención y aprecio de una forma más íntima. Por su parte, Rei analiza una y otra vez si la petición de Nagisa era solo por pura glotonería o había algo más detrás de ello, si debería o no acceder, qué significado tendría para Nagisa darle chocolate ese día o si afectaría a su amistad el hecho de no hacerlo.


End file.
